


Black Widow, Baby

by Iwritestuffsometimes (IHappenToBeAFangirl)



Series: Mafiaverse [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Death, M/M, someone gets strangled to death, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/Iwritestuffsometimes
Summary: Lust has a lovely morning after.





	Black Widow, Baby

Lust woke up, feeling someone gently nudge him. He turned over, opening his eyes blearily and hissed a bit when the sun shines directly in his eyes. 

“Oh fuck- sorry!” The person in his bed cringed. “Sorry!” 

They sat up, blocking the cursed sunlight, and Lust was able to open his eyes more and stare shamelessly at the bare chested person. 

“Mmm… it's alright darling.” Lust yawned, sitting up and staring, hiding a smirk when they heard their bedroom partner's breath hitched, just slightly, when the blanket shifted and uncovered his bare pelvis, still stained with the remains of their late night activity. “Morning.” 

“Good morning.” they said politely. “So um. Last night was, um…” the poor boy started flushing.

“Spectacular?” Lust supplied, peeking at them. “I'd certainly say it was. It sure did tire me out, at least.” 

They jerked and flushed more, stammering slightly. “I-I, uh… th-thank you?” 

“Aww, no, thank you, darling, I rarely have that much fun in a night for free.” he winked. “But that means you better pay up, cutie.” 

The man seemed at a loss for words. “I uh. My wallet was in my jeans, wh-where did I put them-” 

Lust laughed, gently pulling him back down to the bed and pressing a feather light kiss to his shoulder. “Don't worry darling. You can pay me back in another way~” 

The blush only grew darker at that. “Um… UM… wh-when? R-right now?” 

Lust laughed again. “Oh no, sweetheart. You'll know when, but not right now.” 

He slid off the bed, stretching. “Now… where did my clothes go too?” 

“O-Oh! If folded them, their on the chair.” the man said, also getting off the bed. “Do you want to take a shower? I can make breakfast while you clean up?” 

“Oh no, cutie, that would probably be a waste… I won't be able to eat it.” Lust shrugged, pulling his shirt on. “If all goes well… neither will you~” 

There was a faint choking sound, and Lust turned to smile slyly at the man. 

He turned back and got all the way dressed. He noticed a thick cord, frowning a bit and looking at it. 

“Um… Lust?” The man interrupted his thoughts. 

“Hm?” Lust turned again. 

“I um… I had fun. It was really nice…” the dear lamb seemed to unsure of himself. It was adorable, really. 

“Well, I'm glad you had a great time, cutie.” Lust giggled. “I know I did.” 

The man fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot as Lust watched him get dressed. “I um… are you sure you don't want me to make breakfast?” He asked. 

Lust hummed a bit. “Actually, now that you mention it… I wouldn't mind if you did.” He smirked a bit. 

The lamb seemed to brighten up a bit and nodded. “Sure! What do you want for breakfast?” he asked eagerly. 

“Anything, darling. I don't care.” he shrugged, twisting the cord in his hands a bit. A nervous habit he picked up. 

He followed the man downstairs, still twisting the cord. 

“How does eggs and bacon sound?” he called over his shoulder to Lust. 

“Sounds just peachy.” Lust said, and once they faced forward and started to cross the threshold into the kitchen, Lust flipped the cord around their head and tightened around their neck. 

Almost immediately, there was a gagging noise from the dear little lamb, who started wiggling around and trying to tear the cord around their throat away. Lust just sighed and pulled the cord tighter, just as they wheezed. He saw their mouth open and close, trying to gasp for air and yet he wasn't able to get even a little in. 

“Mm, sorry cutie. You were a nice lay.” Lust sounded almost sad. “And you seemed like a nice guy too… I'm sorry you met me…” 

The two locked eyes, and Lust could already see the life draining from theirs. He gave a small shrug, and their struggles got weaker and weaker, until they went limp. The last moments of their gaze was desperate and pleasing, and Lust almost felt bad. 

Almost. 

He gently set them down, undoing the cord, taking their phone, calling a single number he knew by heart now, getting no answer, of course, before setting it down. The person he called would know what to do. 

He pressed one last, soft kiss to the sweet little lamb's cheek, before getting up and putting the cord back into his pocket, silently walking out the door. Lust didn't bother closing it, just walking along the road calmly. 

Just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> For a little clarification- Lust is a contracted killer. The number he called was to say that the job was done so he could get paid for it.


End file.
